


Northwest High!

by USUKFaller1923



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU! High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USUKFaller1923/pseuds/USUKFaller1923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Dipper and Mabel are in high school! Read as they have wacky adventures, deal with enemies, and fall in love!. Rated T just in case (Warning Yaoi Don't Like, Don't Read!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School Life!

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting more stuff form my fanfic.net account. Hope you guys enjoy meku~~
> 
> Here's the link to the original! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11887861/1/Northwest-High

**Hey guys~~ So I thought this would be a cool idea to see Dipper and Mabel in high school. So this is just a one (or three) shot.**

**Enjoy~~ meku**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper slept peaefully in there bunk beds. Suddenly an alarm clock rang and Mabel looked at the time.

It was 7;50! School started in 15 minutes!

"OH CRAP! WAKE UP DIPPER!." Mabel yelled.

"Huh, wha? What's wrong."

"We overslept! School start in 15 minutes!"

"Oh no!"

Dipper and Mabel quickly got dressed. Mabel was wearing the Gravity Falls school standard uniform which had a long black skirt, a white button up shirt, and a bowtie. Dipper was wering a black buttton up shirt whit blac pants too.

They rushed down the stairs, barely saying good morning to their great uncles Stan and Ford. Their parents had sent them to live with them since the school was one of the best in the U.S. The happy couple agreed to take them in **(A/N: In this AU, Stan and Ford aren't related, they met years ago and eventually got married.)**.

"In a rush much." Stan said to the twins.

"No time to talk, school starts in 5 minutes! Mabel said.

"At least eat something."

Dipper grabbed a piece of toast whle Mabel quickly ate a bowl of oatmel.

"We're leaving!" Mabel yelled.

"Have a good day." they said.

Dipper nd Mabel ran to the school. Dipper quickly finished his toast while Mabel's face looked green.

"Ate to fast?" Dipper asked.

"Yea."

Suddently! Dipper bumped into someone. He looked up and it was a man that was well toned with glasses and yellow and black hair **(A/N: Guess who the bishonen is~~)**

"Ah, I'm sorry." The man said.

"Oh, its okay I shouldve been looking were I was going." Dipper blshed.

"Come on Dipper!" Mabel yelled pulling him towards the school.

Dipper was blusing thinking of the man. Mabel and him ran into the school, 1 minute left till the bell ranged and they go int o class.

"Ha….haa….haa…." Mabel whexeed.

"Made it."

"Yeah Dipper."

Diper and Mabel sat in their seats. When the bell rung for lunch they got their lunchboxes out and ate sandwiches.

"So Diper, I saw you blshing at that yellow haired guy." Mabel said snekily.

"No I wasn't!" Dipper blushed.

"Hey guys." Wendy said coming towards them with Candy, Grenda, Lee, Kuda, Hikari **(A/N: Cameo :))** , Nate, Thompsan, and...ugh Robbie.

"Hey guys!...and Robbie." Mabel said.

Robbie scoffed and left somewhere else while everyone scowled at him.

"So did you hear about the new teacher." Wendy asked.

"No." Dipper & Mabel said.

"I heard he's a total hottie!" Kuda said

"Your so dirty Kuda~~" Hikari giggled.

"Hey Dipper" Mabel wispered, "Do you think the new teachr is that guy we bumped into earlier?"

"No it can't be." Diper replied

* * *

They talked a bit more before lunch ended and everyone but Candy and Grenda went back to their classes.

"Okay class." The supervisor said, "Start to quiet down because your new teacher is arriving in a few minutes."

Mabel was wishing Mrs. Buterfly didn't have to quit, but she was happy that her new baby was doing was well **(AN: Starco~)**

Suddenly, the door clicked and in came…..the Blond guy from earlier!

Dipper felt his face redden and Mable was shoxed!

" _I can't believe it!"_ Mabel thought.

"His name is Mr. Cipher." the supervisor said.

"Nice to meet ou class." Mr Cipher said.

* * *

Class went normalish and then after the bell rang, the teacher asked Dipper and Mabel something.

"You tow seemed to have a bit of trouble on the science worksheet."

"Uh...yea..." Dipper blushed.

"Here, why don't I show you what to do." he said

"Dipper lbushed harder, "Okay..." he blushed even harder.

Mabel snuck away and went to see her boyfriend Nate, but raikn into...gideon..ugh..

"What gideon!?" Mabel said angrily.

"Mabel Pines, I wan you to date me!" he said and Mabel glared at him.

" _God, he's almost worst than Robbie."_ Mabel thought

"If you don't then I'll get you expelled!" he yelled.

Mabel was about to yell at him when Nate came over.

"Come on Mable, just ignore him." he said as they walked away.

Gideon was screaming but they ignored him.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

"Ye Im fine." Mabel said, snuggling agaisnt Nate's arm, "Movie's again today."

"Yeah, I heard tat the new Batman movie came out."

"I heard that wasn't good, lets see Zootopia again."

"You liked it that much, I'm gonna start calling you a fury." Nate said.

"Do it and I'll punch you in the gut." Mabel pouted, "I got my punching skills from my dad.

"Hehehe!" Nate laughed.

As they were walking, Dipper caught up to them. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey Dipper~~" Mabel said teasily

"Why did you leave me behind!" Dippy yelled flusteredly.

"Because you seemed really intereseted in that techer.

"Hmf" dipper said, "I'm gonna go ask Pacifica to help with me with mu homework." He said walking away.

Pacifica was someone they knew since their first year **(They're juniors).** She was originally really mean, but then she turned out to be a huge tsundere and was nice to them now. She could still be a bit sassy and sarcastic though.

Mabel and Nate walked to the movies and ran into Lee and Kuda going into a diner.

"Finally he asked her." Mabel said with a smile.

"Yeah, lets not bothern them though, remember what happened when Dipper and Pacifica spied on us.

Mabel blushed remembering how Dipper and Pacifica caught her and Nate kissing eqach oter goodnight and he told their grunkels.

"Yeah you're right, letsgo to the movie." she said as they entered the movie…

* * *

Dipper said goodbye to Pacifica as he walked back to the shack. He had gotten some help on his history homework, but before they coul get to math her parents came back and he had to leave because her parents were maen.

"I wonder why her parents are so mean?" Dipper thoguht

He walked into the house and Grunkle Stan and Forf were sitting on the couch in the living room watching tv cuddled next to one another.

"Hey Dipper how was your day.' Grunkle Stan asked.

"Good, I'm gonna head upstairs and wach TV.' dipper said heding upstairs.

Dipper went upstaris and started watching Sleepy Hollow since Mabel was gawking about it. He was oso invested into it he didn't een hear Mabel sneak up behidn him.

"BOO!" She yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screamed jumping, until he noticed it ws Mabel and started blushing from how he reacted.

"Ha Ha Ha very funny." Dipper said blushing sarcastically..

:So your watching Sleep Hollow huh." Mabel smiled.

:Yeah, its pretty good, how was your dy."

"Good, me and Nate saw Sootopia again, also we saw that Lee finally asked Kuda-chan out."

"Fianlly" Dippper said.

"Also, Grunkle Stan told me that him and Ford are going out for dinner and we can order pizza."

"Sounds good." Dipper siad.

The twins ordered the pizza and just talked about things before Candy and Grenda came over and shared h pizza with them. Eventually, they decided to sleep over (Much to Dipper's chargin) and they all watched movies before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hey guys~~ So Momoka is writing th next ch. of Living In Gravity Falls, so that gave me some time to write this. It may only last 3 or 5 ch's though so it'll be much sorter than my other story Sorry in advance for any errors, I wrote this all on my phone at school with Alex-chan (Momoka had a fever and been out for a few days, I hope she gets better.). Anyways, R &R and stay tuned for nex chapter!**

**Until next time ~~meku, Jya Nee~~**


	2. Breaking out of Detention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel breaksNate and Lee out of detention!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ch. from Fanfic.net, next ones will be posted at the same time I pit them on Fanfic.net

**Sorry for the waot! Me _a_ nd Momoka got ditracted bg School Days Hq but now we finished it so updates will be quicker.**

**Anywau, Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

Diper and Mabel woke up and went downstairs. It was Friday and Mabel couldnt wakt for her Froday date with Nate.

"See you Grunkle Stan and Ford!" They yelled as they ran out thw house. Today was also the day where they could order launch.

They got into the school and went over to their friends Wendy, Gurenda, Candy, Kuda, Hikari, and Pacifica. Nate and the others werent there yet.

"Hey guys" Mabel said as she walked over.

"Konbanwa!" Kuda-chan said because she was practicing her Japanese with Hikari-chun **(Konbanwa means Good morning)**

"Did yoh hear Robbie got beat up yesterday! He's gonna be out of school for a few weeks." Gurenda giggled and so did everyone else.

"Serves him right" Wnedy said.

They talked for a bit more when clas started byt Lee and Nate weren't there! Thompson had gotten sent to a weight los pogram so they couldnt ask him if he knew.

Suddenly the door bust open and Mr. Cypher came in (Diper blushed when tht happened.) with...  
...Lee and Nate!

"You two have detentuon for trying tp skip scool."

"NO!" Mabel and Kuda-chan yelled.

"We have dates tonight! Please dont give them a detentuon! " they beyged but Mr. Cypher wouldnt listen.

"No, they must learn their lesson." he said, "I'm sorry Mabell and Kuda-chan."

Kuda-chan and Mable strated sobbing so theh had to be calmed down outside of thw classroom.

* * *

After school, Mabel and Kuda-chan looked sad.

"What are we gonna do?" Kuda-chan saod.

Mabel thought for a while until she git an idea.

"I HAVE AN IDEA!" Mabel sad

"What is it?

"Wait at you house, I'll be bsck with them. I cant say anything in case someones watcking." Mabel whispered.

Kuda-chan went home and Mabel executed her plan.

She bought two dummies at the store and headed back to the school. She went to the 2nd floor with a ladder and saw them sitting in there with Mr. Cypher. Sje then went into the school and yelled as she could amd ran back out. Mr. Cypher left so she got up into the class and headed over to them.

"Mabel what are you doing here?" Nate said.

"No time to talk ypu two. Put the hoodies yoy two are waering on the dummies."

They did so and layed the dummies in the same position as they were when they slept on the desk. They covered ths heads of the dummies with the hoody. They quickly climbed out the window and shut it before the techer got back.

They went to Kuda-chan's and she was happy to see them but concerned.

"What about when there detention ends?" she asked curiosly

"Dont worry, they,ll be back before then."

* * *

Lee and Kuda headex to the resturant while Nate and Mabrl wenr to the movies to see Deadpool. They had a good time and LOVED the movie **(A/N: You should definetly see it :D)** after that. They got back to the ladder and saw that Mr. Cypher leaving so they hurred and got bqck into position.

Mabel then pretended like she wqs walking towards the school as they walked out with Mr. Cypher.

"I hope you earned your lesslon." he said teacherly.

"We did" they said containing their laughter.

"Ok, Oh Mable I ned to tak to you."

She walked towards him and asked whats wrong.

"I knoe what you did."

"I did what?" he asked.

"Snuck them out," Mable gasped. "But don't worry, I'll let it slide this time but dont do it again."

"Ok."

"Also be prepared for the new quiz on Monday, I expect you should be able to pass it right?" he grinning as he knew sne knew that that was the consequence.

"Yes, bye bye." she said running along letti g her sailor fuku move with the wind.

Dipper was eating some leftover Chinese food when Mabeo waked in.

"Hey Mabel how was your date."

"It was amazing" Mabel said smiling as Dipper already knew she would get them out.

"Well wanna watch movies all day tommorow"

"That sounds like fun!" Mabel said happily

* * *

**Sorry for the ch. being a little rushed. I wanted to post something since I haven't in a ehile. School Days Hq was good, but now were gonna read something Alex-chan Euphoria. She said its a bit scary, but I haven't read anything about it so I don't get spoiled. Also, this story is gonna ne way shorter than Living In Gravity Falls and Momoka is currently finishing up the latest ch.. I haven't read it yet because she likes to finish uploading it before I read. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time, Jya Nee~~**


	3. The Missing Laptop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel look for Mr. Cypher's mising laptop!

**Hey guys meku~~ I dont really have anyting to say bjt thanks Momoka for editing!**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper satin class bored. It wsa a relly boring day amd nothong was happening. The lunch bell runged so it was time for lunch. But then Mr. cypher yelled.

"Who stple the computer!" he yelped and eberyone noticed his laptop was missing.

"Whievwr stole it fess up or no one gets launch!" he yelled amd left the room.

Everyone groaned.

"Mabel what are we gonna do?" Dipper asked.

"Mystery twins!" she yelled.

* * *

They started investigatig. They asked alot of people but couldnt find any evidence!

"What are we gonna do!" Dipper sakd.

Just then! A shadow went past thme, they chasde it and saw the others.

"GUYS! CATCH HIM" they yelled and everyone jumped on the mysterious guy.

"Let go of me!" the man yelled. It was...Robbie! Of course!

"Why did you stela Mr. Ciphers laptop!" Mabel yelled.

"I didnt! I was tryibg to skip class!"

"Yeah right like we wold beleive you Robbie!" Nable said and everyone glared at him. "You woldnt have ran if you didnt steal thr laptop!"

Robbie tried tk escpae but Lee hit him in the head hard knocking him out and they took him to the Mr. Cipher's roon and told him everything.

"I'll have the proper people deal with hin" Mr Cypher said looking at Robbie angrily.

He took him off, but Dipper had a werid lok on his fae.

"Mabel, I thik we shold keep investigeting."

"Why?" mabel said.

"Because what if Robbie was just skipping class?"

"Dont beleive him! Its Robbie, he's a horrible jerk! He deserves puniahment."

"I know mable, but just what if..."

Mabel and Dipper started investigating again because of Dipper and they saw a light coming from the room. They got eberyone else to be there for back up and barged in.

The laptop was on the tabel! The real culprit was...Gideon!

"Gideon!" they all yelled.

Gideom glared at them, "Damn it! How did you find me!"

"The light glare on the eindow!" Mabel said, "Whyd you steal it!"

"I was gonna frame Dipper and act like I caufht him, byt now I knw I'll just beat him!" he yelled jumping at Bipper **(Just doing a little reference cause I'm bout o update it soon ;P teehee meku~~)**

Dipper moved out of the way and Mabel smashed in the face with a keyboard knocking him on the groind, then Kuda-chan rounhoused kick him into the wall and Lee bashed his head with his fist.

They took him to Mr. cypher with the laptoo and he tooj him to the principals.

When he came back they asked him wht was the punihment.

"Gideon will have 2 weeks In school supension." he said glad to have his laptop bqck.

"What avout Robbie" Wendy said wjth venom.

"For trying to skipe class he also getting the same punishment."

"Good, he deserves it" Nate said.

"We dont have to apologize for knocking him out do we?" Dipper askex.

"I'll lt you guys off this time because secretly I dont like him either."

"He's a huge jerk right!" Mabel said and everyone nodded and so did Mr. cypher.

"Sorry you guys had to miss lunch, here's sime coupons to the pizza shop down the steet." he said handkng it to Dipper who blushed.

"Hehehe" Mabel gigled

The end of school bell rang and everyine went to the pizza shop afterwards cause they really hungry.

"What a day" Mabel said and Dipper agreed as they relaxed and ate the pizza with everyone.

* * *

**Hoep you liked the ch. Sofry for errors, did on my phone. I dont really like Robie so I think he deserved his lunishemt dont you teehee meku~~. This story is probably gonna have 5 or 6 xhapters before it finish. Alsl I had some wrters block with this chapter so its a bit rushed. I'm also writing another cjapter to Bipper cause alot of people liked it especially o Ao3. My ao3 is also the same as my fanfiction account. I'm also almost finished witj thr next xhapter of Living in Gravty Falls so expect that soon. Also, again Alex is not gonna help amymore because of what she did with those author's notes and Im gonna depete them. Remember to review pelase and NO FLAMERS!**

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	4. Ghost in the School!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thr gang goes to invetigate an rumour of an ghost in the schol!

**Hey guys! Heres another chapter of Northwest High! We're almost near the edn becuase after this will be 2 more chapters! And maybe an epiloge :)**

**Well enjoy meku~~**

* * *

Dippr and Mabel walked hom from school with Nate, Lee, Tambry, Thompson (who was skinny now and hot like a bishonen because he lost alot of weight), Kuda-chan, Hikari-chun, Wendy, Paxifca, and Wadles who waited for her.

"Todya was boing" Mabel saod boredly. "School is so boring."

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"Well ylu wouldn't say that if you know of the ghost in the school."

"Ah!" Mabel said and fell on her butt. "Ow…" she said brushing dirt off her Sailor Fuku

The man who said it was….Mr. Cipher!

"What ghost? Dipper asked blushing because of Mr. Cypher.

"There's rumors that theres a ghost in the school at night.

"Really?" Kuda-chan said creeped out hugging Lee.

"Yes. Theu say its the ghost of a girl who killed herself by jumping off the school roof and her spirit haunts the school at night."

"Wow…" eberyone one said.

"Well I have to go now and do sone paperwork, goodbye." he said waving leaving off.

They waved back and headed to the Mystery Shack. Mabel couldnt get the idea of ghosts in the school out of his head and the she got an idea.

"Guus! Lets sneak in school tonight and look for ghosts!"

"Are you sure that a good idea Mabel? We don't want to get in trouble." Wendy said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect plan!"

Later that night, they all went to the school and snuck in. They walked through the halls with flashlights and camcorders to recod the ghot.

"Chikuso~~" Kuda-chan said **(That means scary, thanks Momoka-chan!)**

"I knkw" Candy said.

"Hey if we find the ghost what shpuld we do with it?" Wendt asked.

"We should have it go scare Robbie so bad that he gets sent to a mental ward and never leaves becauee hes so scared!" Mabel saod happily as Robbie deserved something like that.

"If only…" Tambry said who broke up with Robbie because he was a (sotry for the langug) bitch.

They walked a bit more when Waddles ran off.

"Waddles!" Mabel yelled.

"Ill get him." Hikari-chun sakd.

Hikari-chun went off to get Waddles but then 25 minutes went by and she didnt come back.

"I think something is wrong…" Lee said hugging Kuda-chan **(KudaLee 4 Lyfe!)**

"She probably just loking for Wadddles, he is a fast runner. Mabel said.

"I think we shoild go cjeck" Thompson said."

Tjey went to go check amd heard a scaream that aounded like Hikari-chun! It was Hikari-chun screaming!

"HIKARI-CHUN!" They all yelled and ran to the source of the scream. But when thwy got their nothing was their.

"Im scared…" Dipper started to cry.

"Dont cry Diper" Mabel sais.

Suddenly sokething grabbed Kuda-chan!

"NLOOOOOOOOO!" Lee said running after it and he disappeared.

Suddenly everyone but Dipper and Mabel disappeared.

"We have to get out of her andget heip!" Mabel said to Dipperbwho was wailing.

They ran to the ezit and were nearly there when a green light came on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. Suddenly something grbbed their shouldea.

They looked and saw someone with yellow hair oike Mr. Cipher! It was Mr. Cypher!

He started laughing and let them go (Dieper was blushing.) and reveled he set this up. He then showed everyone was allright and shiwed he recorded everyone scared.

"See, schol isnt that boting." he said

"Your right." Mabek saix.

"Now make sure you dont sneak into school again because id i wasn here yku woild be in treble."

"Yes Mr. cypher." they all said.

"What are yo doing with the footage?" Grenda asked.

"Its ginna be part of the halloween video for next week school festival. The school festival is comong up and im doing a halloween thing."

"School Festival!" They all said.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Hey guys meku~~ Hope you enjoed the ch. Sorry its rushed. I wanted to quiky get it out and didnt give Momoka-chan a chance to proofread ut. The school festival chapters will be 2 part finake! Thabks for the people whi faved here and on Ao3.**

 

**Wel till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	5. The School Festival! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for the schol festival and then somethin happens!

**Hey guys meku~~ Hope you enojy thjs 1st oart. Also maek suer you review becuse I havent goten any revews on any of my stories excet the Dipcifica oneshot. Also sorry gor the misspells im writing on my phone**

**Enjoy meku~~**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel wakled to schol with suplies in there hands. It was early in the morning and they had to prepaer their class. Mr. Cypher was helping the other class with a haunted house so there class was doing a cat cafe. Candy and Kuda-chan had went tk the pet sheter to ask for cats so nkw it was time to set everything up.

"You think this shpuld be enough?" Dieper asked.

"Yea I tink so" Mabel said.

Theu walked ti the classrolm where Kuda-chan and Candy had goten back with the cats.

"So many cats!" Mabek said looking at the cats in the cages.

"Yeah, the pet shelter said thst thjs could really help adoptions and if someoen lieks one they can put q little tag on it with there name so they can adopt it later meku~~" Kuda-chan said.

"Thats great!" Dipper said.

"Bht dont let Robbie get one." Mabel said, "He doesn't deserve one considering how mich of a jerk he is"

"Dont worry, hes BEN **(Get it ;) like BEN Drowned)** banned from the festival because no one lies him not even the techers becauwe hes a jerk and mean so he got suspsened and has to get held back!" Candy said happily

"Serves him right." Mabel said.

They then continued setting thr room up and Mr. Cipher walked in causing Dipper to vlush. He asked Diper to help him with the haunted house.

"Go agead Dipper, we got it her." Mabeo said winking causing Dipper to blush and he said ok and went with Mr. Cypher.

They finished the decorations and started geting the tables. Mabel headed out for a quick break and ran into Nate, Hikari-chun, and Lee-kun.

"Hey guys!" Mabel said.

"Hey Mabel" they said back.

"You come to help with the tables and stuf. Mabel asked.

"Yeah, we got Thompson and Tambry bringung aome chairs up." Lee said.

They tslked for a whike before Mabel headed to go get snacks for eberyone.

She headed to the dollal store and got some Pocky, M and N's, Japanese Kitkat flavors, twix, and nerds and chocolate.

She was walkong back when she saw soemon inb lack run in the school. She followed th guy in black bur rhen ost him and deicded to investigatr latet.

She went back and gave everyone the snaks and they finished up. The room lookes cool with tables and the teacher counter was made into a thing that had a coffee machine, tea stuff, and other foods. The cats were still jn the cages becuase it wasnt time to start yer.

"Looks good everykne!" Mabel said.

"Thanks Mabel" Dipper said, he cmae back after finishing helping Mr. Cypher.

* * *

It was 11;30 and now it was time for the festival to start. Peoe startid coming in to the rooms and doing the stuff in their.

The Cat Cafe was doing well ad peke were in their drinkig tea and coffee and eatung snack while petting cats.

Its a syccess so far Mabel!" Dipper said happily but not top loud cause he didnt wajt to distub anyone.

"Yea, this was such a great idea to have the cats!" Mabel said happily and a bit to loud which cause Dipper to blush a little from enbarassment.

"Not to loud" he said and Mabel noticed she was a bit to loud.

"Oops, sorry teehee~~" she giggled kawailly.

Mabel then headwd off with Dipper to check out the baunted houes that mr. cipher was prat of.

When theu waled in they saw the video of the othed night when they suncked in and blushed seeing themselves scaned.

" **RAH!** " someone screamed whicu caued Mabek to jump amd Dipper to scream and have tears in his eyes.

They looked and saw a man witj black hair and yellpw streaks. It was Mr. cypher.

Diper blylushed from being scareded in front of Mr. cypher. Mabel looked aront.

"Looks really nice Mr. cupher. Mabel sais.

"Thabk you Mabel, we worked long and hard on thism. Hebsaid which Mabel started giggling because he said 'Long and Hard' and Dipper blused because of it.

"Can we take a look, if thats ol with you" Dipper said quietly lookding down blushing.

"Sure, thats fune." Mr. cipher said and they looked ariund.

There was alot if scwry images abd some of the students had masks, even…Pacifica!

"Pacifica! I dodnt expect you here!"

"Yea, well since my class is doing this my father madr me do ot jist because he owns the school and wants a god image.

,are you having fun?" Dipper asked.

"Its ok, thays what ill say."

Thry talked for a bit more before headinf back to the cafe.

* * *

They contiued tje cafe and then when tje last peroson left they started closing ip.

"So many people are gong to adop the cats! Thr pet shetler woll be so happy!" Kuda-chan said.

"Yeah, and the cafr was a huge success" Lee-kun said hugin her **(KudaLee 4 Ever!)**.

"But its almost night time! We gotta find peopel to dance at the fesdival bonfire!." Grenda said

Dipper got red because he knew he was gonna ask Mr. Cypher. But what if he said no! Dipper knew he had to be brave anf ask.

But just then! They heard someone scream!

"What was that!" Hikari-chun said.

"I think that was a scream!" Wendy said.

"Lets go investigate guys!" Mabel said and her, Dipper, Wendy, Thompson, Tambry, Candy, Grenda, Hikari-chun, Nate, Kuda-chan, and Lee-kun **(teehee~~ There names are next to each other meku~~)** ran off to the source of rhe screan

* * *

They got to the front if the school where Pacifica looked shocked.

"What happened Pacifica! Whyd you sream!" Cqndy asjed.

Pacifcia looked at them and said….

"Someone stole the lunber for the fedtival bonfire!" she said.

Eberyone looked shocjed and tried to wonder who could ateal all the bonfire wood that fast.

Mabel than remembered the guy in black she saw earlier!

"Guys! We need to find a mysterious guy in black I saw earlier! He stole the bonfire wood!"

They all split up and Mabel, Dipper, Nate and Wendy went into the wchool to investigate!

* * *

**Hey guys meku~~ hipe you like the chapyer! Sorry for any errors ahain, i wrote this kn my phone and don. Have a editot because Momoka-chan still wont git over tje Dipcifica oneshot! Anyway, just wait for the next chapter and the epiloge! Espexially for the Billdip ;) Also, the next xhapter of Living in Gravity Falls will be out tommorow so get hyped meku~~ Alos make sure to review and leave constructive criticism. I havent gotten any reveiws kn a while.**

**Till next time, Jya Nee~~**


	6. The School Festival! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang loks for te culprit and Dipper finaly tels a certen specoal someone something!!!

**Hey guys meku~~ Srry for te long wait. Ive ben lazy lately but now im bak! I dont wanf to keep yall waiting and make sure you leave an review!**

**Enjoy meku~**

* * *

Mabel, Diper, Naet, adn Wendy ran inti te sxhool and looked in rooms to find the mysterious guy in black mable saw earlier.

"Come on I think i heard someting iver here!" Mabel yelled as they ran to the source if the sound.

They got to thr library and saw that te door was open so they quetly snuck in like ninjas **(Like Naruto!)** and looked around but it wad a bet hard to see since it was dark.

Then a book sidenly fell!

Thye ran to te book sound and saw…..

THR GUY IN BLACK

"GET HIM!" Mabel yelled as they all jumpd on the guy in black ad held him down.

"Now its time to see who this really is!" Wendy sas as she pulled off the mans hoodie and it was…ROBBIE!

So YOUR the one eho stole the lubmer" Nate said as he punched Robbie in the teeth ad kocked a tooth out.

"I dint know what youse talking about! I came here to take some of te books about Magic so i could practice it!" Robbie sais.

"Yeah right!" i yelled?

He tred to rin away but Nate knocked himm ot. They brought him to Mr. Cypher and te oters but then he told us somethin shocking!

"Robbie is nit the culpit" Mr. Cipher said, "But i know who did it."

"WHO!" they all questioned.

"Il show yiu"

They wet with hem ad left robbie to te police oficers who wer there to send him to juvy.

* * *

They saw a room with a light and Hikari-chun kicked then door open lik a poliec offiecr.

There was a man who looked like Mr. Cypher but had blue ad white hair.

"Phil! What a suprise seeing you heer" Mr. Cipher sed as he walked toward the man.

Thr man giggled evily, "likeswise, brother."

Evertone lookef shoked

"You have a twun brother!" thy uelled.

"Yes, my twen briter Phil who works at our rivla school ad is alywas a pain in my behind."

"Come on bill, you cant refer to me ads Mr. Cipher" he smerkd.

"Should that be after te poilce get you or aftre yor in custodi"

The men shruged, "Fine, Ill take my leave, take your lumber its all over there, il be back for the copetition between our sxhools." he laugjed as he walked off

* * *

Aftre he left they all took the lumber back ad had the bonfire dance, Mable and Nate danced tgeter, Kuda ad Lee danced togeter, Hikari ad Candy ad Grenda ad Wendy al rocked out on te dance flor before the slow dance. Pacifica stood by the side lines as she didbt lik dancing.

Mabel saw Diper standing to the side loking at Mr. Cypher so she git Pacifica ad they waldked over.

"Go ask hem to dance!" mable gleeked

"Yea, we al knoe you like him" Pacifixa saod.

Diper looked at them and noded ad headed to Mr. Cipher.

"Mr. Cypher, w-w-wold you lik to dance wit me?"

"Hmm, sure." Mr. Cipher sed.

They wet out to dance ad Diper decided to confes!

"Mr. Cypher, I-i lik you, can wre go o-out. I knuw yiur my techer but im 17 ad il be a senior next yer so can we" he asked!

"Hmm, I always had an feling yu like mead I lik you aswel, but wel have to kep it an secret till yoiu gradate."

Diper wad so hapy ad huged him ad tey slow dacned.

The rest of te night was aqesome and everyone had a great time! It was a nifht to nevur forget :).

But now they had to ficus on finals and the big conpetition with Phil's school!

* * *

**Thanks fir reading meku~~ Diper finaly confessed \\(^0^)/ that wad so cute to write meku~~ Bjt now te next chapter will be te epilouge ad then Im gona focus on Living in Grabity Falls and Bipper!**

**Till next time, Jya nee~~**


End file.
